


Have you seen my girlfriend?

by I_am_a_color_13



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, because they're freaking soulmates and I love them, cute yousana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_color_13/pseuds/I_am_a_color_13
Summary: A yousana one shot sets around 2 years in the future. Sana just finished an exam and Yousef is waiting for her outside.





	Have you seen my girlfriend?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! After the beauty of yesterday's clip regarding Yousana content, here's a one shot that I hope will make you smile! Several mentions of beig soulmates because it is now the law of Yousana fanfiction to mention them being soulmates.

Sana comes out of the room, relived to be done with her exams for the first semester. She had been taking exams for a week and a half now and was exhausted. She was really looking forward to the winter break, to finally get some rest.  
As she is leaving the building, she turns her phone back on to find that she had received several messages from the girls wishing her luck, asking her if the exam went well and wondering is she was free to hang out tonight to celebrate the break. She really missed seeing these girls everyday, even if they were constantly keeping in touch thanks to the group chat. Thankfully, they were all studying in Oslo which made things easier whenever they wanted to see each other.  
She replies to them quickly and as she is pressing « send » she hearsa voice saying :  
« - Hey! Have you seen my girlfriend? She's wearing black and she.. ”  
Without missing a beat or raising her head, Sana replies :  
-No sorry, I didn't really pay attention to the others during the exam.   
She keeps on walking and hears :   
\- Are you sure? Because I'm sure she just took an exam here !  
-Ask someone else, sorry. 

She keeps on walking, a satisfied smile starting to appear on her face. She starts counting in her head wondering how long it will take him to react.   
1,2,3...She hears him letting out an exasperated sigh mixed with a laugh   
4,5,6,7... She types"A guy is trying to flirt with me in front of the school. What a weirdo". And press send. She hears that laugh again as her phone indicates that he has read the text.  
8,9, 10,11,12... She hears footsteps behind her as she reaches the bench she's been walking towards.   
13,14,15...She sits down, still not looking up from her phone   
16,17,18...He arrives in front of her.

"- Happy with yourself?   
She raises her head with a little laugh to look up at Yousef, whose facial expression seems to hesitate between fondness and amusement, and replies :  
\- Indeed, I am.  
\- I honestly thought for a second that you didn't recognize my voice. Which ruined my joke.   
\- "Have you seen my girlfriend?" What kind of a joke is that?   
\- The kind you like because I'm the one doing it.   
\- Pff, as if !  
\- You love my humour, you really do.   
\- You're blocking the sun and ,that, is something I know I don't like   
\- Oh sorry, I forgot you needed to perfect your tan! 

Sana laughs. It's really a wonder how this boy can make her smile and laugh and feel giddy by saying stupid things like that. He can truly be hilarious at time (not that she would ever tell him how she sometimes gets into a fit of laughter late at night when they are conversing by texts, so much so that she has to hide her face in her pillow to avoid waking her parents and Elias up). 

« - You have permission to sit down next to me   
\- Oh I have permission? What an honour! I'm flattered.   
\- You must be feeling so lucky right now .  
\- I do »  
His voice has lost the tone of banter, becoming soft and full of love. The affection pouring through those tiny words makes Sana blush.   
Instead of sitting down next to her, he asks :  
“- How about we go to a café instead of just sitting here in the cold? This way you can tell me all about how amazing you were at that exam while we drink a hot chocolate. I need to warm up after waiting for you in the cold.   
\- You’re right. It’s probably better if you don’t catch a cold seeing that you work with kid and all, you don’t want to make them sick!  
\- You’re more worried about their health than mine ? Ok. Nice.  
\- And I don’t even like kids so that tells you a lot about how I feel about you.  
\- Shut up, you love me.  
\- Hm, do I ?  
\- You do.  
\- Do I, really ?”  
She stands up and says :  
“- I guess that if I do love you we should go to a café, to make you happy or something.  
\- So you’re saying you love me ?  
\- I will make no declarations in public on that matter.  
\- Not that you do many declarations in private either.”  
At that, she bites her lips. She knows that she isn’t really affectionate with him. Not as much as she would like to be. Teasing him is so much more easier than pouring her heart out, even if her hearts sings everytime he’s near her. She wishes she could tell him that everyday, but she often struggles to let it out.  
Sensing her hesitation, Yousef takes her hand and adds  with a soft voice:  
\- And I wouldn’t have it any other way .  
She smiles at him and they start walking down the street. After a few steps, she says :  
\- I thought soulmates didn’t need to talk to know each others’ feelings anyway?  
He stops walking abruptly which causes her to stumble on her feet.  
« -Sana you can’t say things like that to me, in the middle of the street !  
\- Will you stop being dramatic please ? We have a café to go to.  
\- You said « soulmates ».  
\- No, you said « soulmates », remember ? You were the first one to say it and it wasn’t even to me.  
\- Whatever, you repeated it!  
\- Will you stop ?  
\- Nope  
Sana laughs again and tugs on his hand to make him start walking again.  
« - I want my hot chocolate now, come on !  
\- Oh now, she wants her cocolate ! Well, diva much ?  
\- Shut up, you love it »

They keep on bantering for the rest of the walk down to their favorite café. After ordering, they sit down in front of each other at a table in a corner. They stay silent for a few seconds, looking into each other eyes.  
After a while, Yousef asks :  
\- So, how brilliantly did you do ?  
-Well, I don’t know if it was « brilliant »…  
\- I bet it was.  
\- Do not interrupt me.  
\- Sorry, just had to tell the truth.  
\- Yousef…  
\- I know, I know, we have to wait for the results !  
\- That’s right.  
\- So how did you do ?  
She knows she just told him to wait for the results before saying whether or not she did well but she can’t help but smile when she thinks about the exams she just took. She really think she did well.  
“- Hm quite well, I think. Remember I told you it was two different exercices ?  
\- Sana, I have been working on this with you for the past month or so, of course I remember !  
\- It was a way of introducing what I was going to say, I knew you knew.  
\- “I knew you knew” !  
\- Yousef ! I’m trying to answer your question here !”

Oh how she loves this. Talking nonsense with him, laughing with him, being with him. She knows that in the and, and whenever she needs him to, he will listen and he will ask questions and he will care. He will always support her and encourage her. But he will also never let an opportunity to tease her and/or make her laugh pass. She starts again :  
“- So the first part was quite easy. It was really similar to one of the exercises I did in preparation which was helpful although it was a slightly different subject but that made it really interesting. I was dreading the second part because I didn’t do as well as I would’ve liked in my mock exam. But I was able to write 4 pages and include some of the examples I researched on the side as well as some from that lecture I attended two months ago. So I think all the content is right and interesting. I just hope that my teacher approves of my conclusion because that really matters.  
\- I knew you would do well but it’s really nice to hear you say that. What conclusion did you write ?”  
They keep on talking about science and theories for a while. Yousef has spent so many hours helping her study that he knows a great deal about her subjects now. She can rarely speaks about how passionate she is about science and biology with her fiends. But with Yousef, she can talk about anything and she knows he will be interested. It never cease to warm her heart . To return the favor, she asks him about his day  at the children center.  
He starts telling her the story of this boy who tried to eat tree bark because he thought he was an elf and how he (Yousef) had to stop him (the little boy) from degrading the tree and hurting himself as well as explaining him (the little boy) why he couldn’t eat tree bark. He also told her that he had received confirmation that his application for specialized educator had been received. By the formation center. He was trying to become a teacher assistant for kids with special needs. When he first told her that he was working in a children center a few years ago, she thought he was only doing it for the money and to be busy. But he is truly passionate about kids and education. He can go on and on about the educational system in Norway and the different organizations he would like to work with. 

She wants to heal bodies, he wants to educate minds.  
She wants to cure, he wants to teach.  
She is passionate about science, he is passionate about education.  
She is passionate about understanding and discovering, he is passionate about explaining and teaching.  
She is passionate about him, he is equally passionate about her.

“I guess that’s what being soulmates means after all.” thinks Sana


End file.
